


human traits

by jayisokayy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Harry Potter - Freeform, Human Dean, M/M, Oneshot, admitting feelings, castiel is into harry potter, human cas, human!Cas, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait!” Castiel knew that it was rude to interrupt people but he couldn’t deal with this anymore. With the endless nights without sleep and wishing that Dean was next to him and suddenly it clicked. Ron and Herminie and Harry and Ginny and he just couldn’t anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human traits

Castiel found that the transition from celestial being to a human being could be quite challenging. He had to remember things such as to drink water and eat on a regular basis or else his stomach would feel weird, to shower daily or else he would smell oddly, to change his clothes on a daily basis. The Winchester brothers, as odd and unhelpful as they could be, were found to be quite sensitive in this situation. When Castiel forgot to eat, Dean would give him Advil, when he forgot to shower, Sam would tell him quite frankly that his scent resembled that of a mule.

Castiel remembered very well the first time Sam gave him a plaid, flannel shirt to wear. He played with the fabric in the bedroom that had been assigned to him. ( _His_ bedroom, Dean had told him. And that felt nice, somehow, because in all of creation, nothing had ever truly been his.) It was a very soft and lightweight thing, and he knew that it would feel better over his shoulders than the trenchcoat he constantly wore. He stripped off his button-up shirt and folded it the way he had learned off of YouTube, and put the flannel on. He buttoned it the best he could without messing up, pulled on the jeans that Sam had bought for him, and walked out to greet the brothers.

At first, Sam had laughed and told Dean to go fix the angel’s shirt. Castiel had, apparently, missed a button or two at the top and looked, to Sam, like a cheap prostitute. It seemed Dean, though, had the air grabbed from his lungs. He nodded to Sam before wordlessly getting up to fix Castiel’s shirt. “See Cas,” He said as he shakily worked at undoing the buttons, “You gotta make sure they each line up, otherwise you’re gonna look like a thirsty stripper looking to make a cheap buck.”

“If the stripper was thirsty, would you not just offer them a beverage?” Sam laughed behind them, as if Cas had said something funny, but Dean had the same breathless expression on his face as he finally snapped the last button into place. He cleared his throat and sat back next to Sam, inquiring about supper.

After this ordeal, Castiel began to feel something towards Dean, something beyond the respect that he had always felt for the eldest Winchester brother. It was like an ache in his heart whenever Dean did something, a need to laugh when Dean said something that wasn’t even that funny, simply because Dean had said it. An itch constantly in the back of his mind, and a quiet voice constantly saying, “Dean, Dean, _Dean!”_ even when Castiel wasn’t close to him.

Since the Winchester brothers had been so kind to him up until this point, Castiel decided he would ask Sam about it. But for some reason, when he laid out his symptoms and asked Sam what odd illness he thought Cas had acquired, Sam laughed. Castiel furrowed his brow at Sam in confusion, and the younger man shrugged, “Maybe you should ask Dean about it, dude.” He said before breaking into laughter again.

Right, so either he was laughing at Castiel’s impending doom or he knew something that was genially funny. While Castiel assumed it was the latter, considering neither of the Winchesters would ever hurt him, he still wanted to know very badly what bizarre condition he had. And so he was forced to ask Dean. Although, for some reason, when he listed his symptoms for Dean, the elder man spit out his coffee and looked over at Cas with a the expression of a man who had just had the fear of God struck into his heart. _“What?”_ He asked, if as Castiel had said something completely out of the ordinary. The former angel just shrugged and brushed it off, asking about the plans for their next hunt.

Still, as the months went on and the tug on his heart got heavier, he was slowly going mad. Every time he simply looked at Dean, he felt like he was going to melt. It almost physically hurt how he felt about Dean, and the fact that he didn’t know what was happening to him made it ten times worse. He wanted to ask Dean again, but he didn’t want to be frowned upon within the family if what he was feeling was wrong, and he was terrified of getting kicked out or thrown to the curb just because he had a special place in his heart for Dean. And so he ignored it.

As it turns out, the Harry Potter series was quite exciting, and Castiel found himself getting lost in book after book. That’s how Dean found him one particular evening, if two in the morning could be considered evening; engrossed in a book. Dean walked over to him and sat next to the former angel. Castiel jumped as Dean sat next to him, unaware that someone had been watching him read, and placed a bookmark in the book before turning to Dean. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey,” Dean said, separating his legs a bit to support his body weight on two elbows before speaking again, “What’cha reading there?” Castiel held up the book so that he could read the title.

“I actually find the works of J.K Rowling very intriguing.” Castiel said with a small shrug, putting the book down. He looked over at the clock that was in the library and yawned upon checking the time. That was another thing that he had to live with as a human, sleep. He wasn’t quite sure he liked it, though the quiet could be peaceful.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah? Sammy flipped out when Harry married Ginny. He was all, ‘Harry and Herminie are in love!’” Dean imitated his younger brother in a high pitched voice, and Castiel just _had_ to laugh, because of stupid feelings about Dean Winchester. He shrugged and picked the book back up.

“Yes, well. Herminie and Ron are quite adorable together, as well.” Dean shrugged and the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. But, with most things about the Winchesters, Dean had to ruin it. He stood up and made a pointing motion towards the door, as if to indicate that the pair should leave.

“We should probably get some-“

“Wait!” Castiel knew that it was rude to interrupt people but he couldn’t deal with this anymore. With the endless nights without sleep and wishing that Dean was next to him and suddenly it clicked. Ron and Herminie and Harry and Ginny and he just _couldn’t_ anymore. “I love you!” He blurted out without thinking, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Dean would hate him for sure. Dean would think he was a freak. He would be pushed to the curb and he would be separated from the man he had feelings for-

Dean cut his thoughts off with a kiss.

In conclusion, while Castiel may have still forgotten to eat, drink, shower, and change his clothes often, he was glad that he had Dean to remind him with soothing hugs and gentle kisses.


End file.
